An Alternate Universe
by Rudhu
Summary: Susannah Simon is missing something in her life. But she doesn't know that it is the ghost of a certain hottie in her room that she is missing as someone went back in time and changed the past. Enter Paul Slater. What happens next? Read and Review!
1. Do I Know You?

Chapter 1: Do I Know You?

**An Alternate Universe**

**A/N:- **_Uh...well, I noticed that there aren't many stories here with the Paul and Suze pairing, so I thought I'd make one up. Please read it and enjoy! _

**Chapter 1: Do I Know You?**

**Disclaimer:- **_I don't own anything in this world except my brain._

It was another one of those extremely sunny days. Not that it wasn't always sunny here on the West Coast. But somehow I couldn't seem to get used to the brightness of it all. It felt as if someone had just turned the brightness up on some computer monitor.

Even though I'd been living in the small town of Carmel-by-the-Sea for about eight months now, it all seemed very surreal to me. I felt as if I didn't belong here. There was certainly something missing from my life.

Oh, don't think that I am complaining. I mean, it's just that sometimes you feel that way.

My mom moved me here after she got married to Andy, who happens to be a carpenter-turned-cable-show-host-slash-gourmet-cook and also a father of three teenage boys. Three teenage boys who I happen to have to tolerate as stepbrothers for the rest of my natural life, which is if mom doesn't get bored of Andy. Not that I mind that that much especially when my youngest stepbrother – Doc aka David - helps me so much with my home work.

Anyways, it was the first day of a new semester at Junípero Serra Mission Academy that I attended ever since moving here. It was a lovely day outside; I didn't want to be late and have to face the wrath of the Hitler-like Sister Ernestine on such a beautiful.

So I did the only thing anyone in my condition could do. I lazily rolled out of bed and took a cold shower to shake off the sleep. After drying my self, I dressed in an extremely sassy black Tommy Hilfiger skirt topped with my favorite white button down shirt and baby pink Steve Madden wedge slides.

Just a little gloss and I am ready to go, I thought to myself.

Oh, yeah. I am going to rock myself on the first day of my junior year.

"Susie, CeeCee's here to pick you up. Get down fast." My mom called from downstairs.

I went to the bay window of my room, which over looked the porch and the driveway.

"Hey, I'll be down in a minute. Wait up." I called out to the pale sight of CeeCee contrastingly dressed in the dark clothes.

* * *

"What's up with outfit? Trying to wage war on the Dolce and Gabbana Nazis." That is how CeeCee always referred to Kelly Prescott and the fashionistas always trailing behind her.

"Not really. Just want to start out the year nicely, you know." I said staring out the window of CeeCee's brand new convertible.

"Who are you and what have you done to my school-hating best friend?" CeeCee asked jokingly. "Are you alright?" She quickly asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just feeling a bit odd you know."

"Oh, Suze. Get over it. Don't tell me you're feeling as if you are missing something again." She snapped. "What can a normal person like you be missing in her almost perfect life?" She questioned more to herself than to me.

But little did she know, I was as far from normal as NASA was from discovering life outside of earth. Because, I was a Mediator. I lived a paranormal life battling school by day and reasoning with ghosts by night. And sometimes, when those ghosts acted like a pest, I kicked some dead-ass.

"Yeah, right. Almost perfect life with no boy-friend?" I made a joke out of it.

"Well, seeing you dressed like that today, I wouldn't bet on the "no-boyfriend" thing for too long." We both laughed at that.

* * *

"Hello, ladies." Adam greeted us as we moved towards our lockers. "It's good to see you Suze. Someone surely had a wardrobe modification over the summer." He winked.

"Alright. Whatever. Can we make a move now?" CeeCee said with what I could only tell was downright scorn.

Jeese, she should just be outright with her feelings about Adam. I mean, she had had a crush on him for like ages and he couldn't even notice it.

As we were walking in the breezeway towards our first class, which was homeroom, since all three of us had the same schedules; Miss Prescott appeared in front of us blocking our way.

"Hi, Simon. Is that a Tommy Hilfiger you got on there? Anyways, just wanted to ask you about the Vice President of the junior class thing. Are you still in?" She asked point-blankly ignoring the two people by my side.

"Yeah, sure." I said, in an attempt to sound enthused about it.

"Well, then. See you at the meeting today?"

I nodded and she giggled in her sugary-sweet voice and finally left us. Her gang of girls following closely behind.

With that we left, again, for our class.

As we were walking, I was wondering why Father Dominic hadn't called for me during the morning assembly as was his ritual on most days during the last few months. He surely was acting a bit unusual ever since he had gotten back from his trip to San Francisco.

Oh, well. That seemed good enough, at least for now. I mean, I wouldn't have to give him the nasty details of my latest ghost busting activities at least. Which were, come to think of it, real nasty. And which included something he totally despised, an exorcism.

But it wasn't my fault that some ghosts just had to be so adamant on staying back to haunt this already miserable world. It wasn't as if there weren't enough humans to do the job…

"Earth to Suze. Are you with us?" Adam asked from where he was standing behind me and I came to an abrupt halt, dashing into something solid.

Something that seemed and even felt like a human body. A human male body. An alive one. And it seemed as if I had just bumped into him, knocking over all his books.

I quickly bent down, as a reflex action, to help gather his scattered books.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I was not looking where I was going." I blabbered like a lunatic. It was a funny sight, really.

"Naw. It's fine. May be even I was awestruck by the person in front of me." He said in his deep voice obviously in an attempt to flirt.

"I'm still sorry." I said, blood filling up my cheeks and my eyes fixed on a point on the floor. I was not known by my fellows for blushing at such comments. But hearing those words from his mouth, in his extremely deep and sexy voice surely made me do so.

That's when; I looked up at him for the first time. He was a new student. I could tell as I'd never seen him around before.

It was as if time had come to a halt. Every gaze in the breezeway was on us. Or more likely on him. I mean, who could keep their eyes off of this six-feet something, broad shouldered hunk whose jeans fit him in exactly all the right places and his white polo molded perfectly around his chiseled physique. I could even make out the lines of his washboard abs. A six pack, certainly.

His dark hair tousled by the breeze surely made me want to reach out and ruffle it.

And then I noticed his eyes, set into a perfectly cut face. The face of a Greek God, certainly. Those eyes, a shade of blue so intense and deep and sharp, were boring into mine.

I felt a jolt of current. I'd seen those eyes somewhere. I was sure of it. It rang a bell in my brain, but I couldn't put a finger to it. Those eyes made my legs turn into jelly. Everything had suddenly gone cold. I felt like shivering. Only not from outside, but from inside. Because those were the eyes that were haunting my each waking moment. Those were the eyes which made me feel as if I was missing something. Something very important in my life.

Then, lowering his gaze and smiling, he put his hand in front of me. As if daring me to shake it.

"Hi. I am Paul Slater." He said. "Nice to meet you."

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Instead of taking his hand as any civilized human was expected to, I blurted out, "Do I know you?"

* * *

**A/N:- **_So how did ya guys like it? Please let me know what you think of it and if you have any suggestions! Thanks!_


	2. Damn Just Leave Me Alone

Chapter 2: Damn. Just Leave Me Alone

**An Alternate Universe**

**A/N:- **_Uh...Well, I don't think the first chapter did so good with ya'll, so I've just decided to post the second one and see how it goes. I do hope it is good. _

**Chapter 2: Damn. Just Leave Me Alone**

**Disclaimer:- **_All these lovely characters belong to Meg Cabot. I can only wish that Paul belonged to me..._

That's when the bell rang and brought me and the new guy and all those surrounding us out of our little daze.

I rushed past Paul and entered the classroom. It felt good to escape to my desk by the windows with the scenic view of the Pacific.

_Saved by the bell_, I thought to myself.

CeeCee took her seat next to my desk and in a hurried and hushed tone, as the other students were filing in, asked me, "Geez. You all right, Suze? What's wrong with you? You've seriously been acting weirdly since morning."

"It's nothing." I managed to hiss in a strangled voice. "And shut up about that, will you?"

She turned her back to me. Scowling, probably. She sure didn't like being talked rude to.

Suddenly I noticed that someone had quite stealthily managed to sneak into the only empty seat in the classroom that also happened to be behind mine. And that someone was surely no one I wanted to sit near, for some reason unknown to me.

Paul Slater.

Yeah, right. That guy was not only in this school but also in my, _my_, class room.

But the bigger question was why did that guy, whom I didn't even happen to know made me feel like this. Like being in an alternate universe where things had been messed up. I guess it was because of those steely blue eyes of his. They made me feel naked. Like he knew something, something that he shouldn't know. A secret may be. As if he and I had met in some past life time. Something was indisputably wrong with this picture.

The teacher entered the classroom with a gruff expression on his face. This was definitely going to be a very cheerful year, I could see.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I knew who it was. But I didn't want to turn around and face those knowing eyes. And also because I was terrified that Mr. Spurtnook, our homeroom teacher, was not going to be happy with some talkative student. So I leaned behind as far as my bench allowed me.

"Hey." Paul said coolly.

"What?" I asked brusquely. I really didn't want to converse with a guy who made me feeling so terrified as well as made my knees weak.

"You dropped this." He said, handing me a tortoise shell clip. "I found it on the floor."

I hadn't realized that I'd dropped the clip. It must have happened when I'd bumped into him and behaved like a moron. "Keh thanks, bye." I replied coldly, not wanting to further the conversation and taking the clip from him.

The rest of the class passed away in a haze with a feeling of blue-eyes boring into the back of my neck and making me shiver unnecessarily.

* * *

"Suze, you've got to explain everything right now before I enroll you at the loony bin." CeeCee demanded grabbing my arm as leading me towards an empty table in the courtyard where we usually sat for lunch.

"Hey, wait up you guys." Adam was scurrying, trying to keep up with us.

"Look, it's nothing alright. I'm fine, really." I lied between gritted teeth while settling down on the wooden bench and placing my face in my hands.

Certainly, CeeCee didn't believe me that I was fine. Instead she continued to poke questions at me after banging her lunch tray on the table.

"You're kidding me right? Look at you; you start the day off literally woolgathering. Then you bump into some new kid and behave as if you have encountered a fire-breathing dragon. And you expect me to believe you when you say you're alright? Do I look like a fool to you?" And she went on blabbering.

"Excuse me. But I don't get a word of whatever gibberish is going on here." Adam looked confused. CeeCee shot him an unwelcome look that suggested that he back off from here. "Or I think that I'll just sit by with the Chess Club today." He excused himself from our table.

"Now, you better start spilling or I am gonna have to force it out from you."

"CeeCee, chill. I said I'm fine and I really am. Look," I flashed a bright smile. "Nothing is going on, I swear."

"Yeah, right." She retorted.

"Seriously CeeCee, nothing is. I swear." I said, looking down at my feet. "And if something is even going on, I don't understand it myself. It's just a very confusing situation." I said in a low voice.

"Whatever. But I won't stand you behaving like a zombie. So you better cheer up and put the shit behind you." She ordered.

"Aye, aye Captain." I said genuinely smiling. "So, how 'bout hitting the waves after school?"

"No can do." CeeCee said, munching on her apple. "The Paper Committee is meeting after school."

"Oh, all right." I sounded somewhat hurt.

"And don't you have VP meeting today?"

"Yeah, that's right. An hour with the Mean Queen and her subjects. I'll be sure to have a blast." And we laughed together at Kelly's expense.

* * *

Well, I sure did have a blast. The hour went better than expected actually.

Kelly accidentally tripped on a can of red paint and ended up looking exactly like a mashed tomato. It was really a hilarious sight. I wouldn't have missed it for the world how she went on cursing the poor fellow who has left the can open on the gym floor. I really felt pity for him, whoever he was.

This did mean that the meeting had to go on for longer than expected thanks to Kelly having to take long to get cleaned up. I'm sure she must have devoured at least two whole boxes of Kleenex.

I was taken out of my reverie when I noticed that the parking lot was empty except for a shiny silver BMW. Well, I sure didn't have a ride home. Thanks to the Mean Queen again. I was just going to suck it up and walk the two miles to my home.

"Suze." A voice that I _did_ recognize and dread called out from near the BMW.

I turned around to face whoever it was that had called out to me. Of course, I knew who it was. But I just wanted to make sure that my fastened heart-beats were not wasted for no reason.

"Hey." I called out in a tiny voice. "How did you know my name?" I asked surreptitiously.

"Well, that's a secret." Paul Slater smiled sultrily. "So, I noticed you don't have a ride home. Can I drop you somewhere?"

"My mom told me not to get into cars with strangers." Though I wouldn't have minded getting into _that _BMW with_ that_ stranger.

"Aw. C'mon Susannah. You're not really going to walk all the way home in those heels, right?" He asked with a sigh.

"Look, Paul. I don't really know you and I sure don't want to. So, I would appreciate it if we refrain from having any conversations in the near future." I said curtly even though that was far from what I wanted to say. I mean, here was this guy, this _God_, who was gentleman enough to give the girl a free ride home even though the girl had been totally rude to him earlier and here the girl was, I, who was intent on making a fool of herself.

He was looking at me as if I'd been bitten by a bug. Well, I couldn't blame him. I bet I looked uncomfortable standing in the afternoon sun, at least I felt it. But he went on looking at me, unaffected by my rude words.

He was smiling at me. He really had a warm smile for such cool eyes. Those full lips tilted upwards…

"And may I ask why you say so?" He asked; bringing me out of my daze. I sure seemed to be dreaming a lot around him.

"Uh…Yeah, well, you see…" I was struggling for words, "I really don't want to get into all of that right now. So if you will, excuse me."

I was about to make my way around him and I almost did but all of a sudden his hand shot up and grabbed why wrist. It was tight but gentle enough not to hurt me.

"Really, Suze. I don't mean you any harm. I just want to get to know you, okay?" He said a hint of hurt in his deep voice. "Is that such a crime?"

That's when I made my first mistake. I turned around and gazed into his steel blue eyes, my knees went weak and I was grasping for words.

And that's when I made my second mistake. I blurted out, "Damn. Just leave me alone."

* * *

**A/N:- **_So what did you think? Good enough for your approval or does it need some more work? Do let me know please...And remember, review to inspire me :P Thanks._


	3. He's Got Dangerous Stamped All Over

* * *

Chapter 3. He's Got Dangerous Stamped All Over

**An Alternate Universe**

**A.N.:-** _I'm really sorry for not updating since long but I've been busy falling sick and getting hit while crossing the road. Anyways, here's a new chapter. It's not much (that euphemism for it's lame), but I just had to get it out of the way. Please read and review._

**3. He's Got Dangerous Stamped All Over**

**Disclaimer:- **_If I owned the series, I would be able to afford my own car...And pay for college of course._

I walked out of there. Didn't look back. Didn't pay heed to the guy calling for me. I guess, at last he must have gotten tired and given up because I didn't hear him or see him as I crossed the street.

I didn't get too far though. I got just as far as the next pay-phone and called my mom. Of course, I was not going to make that two mile walk in my new shoes.

My mom picked up on the second ring.

"Mom, it's me Suze. Can you come pick me up, please?" I asked with whatever dignity I had left.

"Sure, honey. I just got off from work. What are you doing at school this late, anyways?" My mom asked, sounding all motherly.

"Nothing mom, they just held us after school for VP meeting."

"Okay, then. I'll be there in another five." And I hung up.

"So, what are you doing this Saturday?" CeeCee asked, painting her toe-nails a bright pink.

"Just waiting on the widow's walk for my lover to come from his sea-voyage." We were just having a sweet-little study-date at my home. It was more like a week-day sleepover.

"No, seriously Suze. I and Adam were thinking about hitting the beach this Saturday. Wanna join us?" Now she was really getting excited. But I guess she wouldn't have liked the extra company – Me. As they say, two's company, three's crowd, you know.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Cee. I think I'll just rest on the weekend." Or go ghost-butt-kicking.

_Knock, knock._

"Suze, can I come in?" David asked knocking on the door. The guy was really sweet, at least he knocked.

"Sure."

The door opened and all that I could see was two legs and big bouquet of irises and white gladioluses and two hands carrying them which obviously belonged to David.

"These just arrived. Here." He said, a little shyly, handing me those flowers.

"Thanks a lot." I could feel my cheeks burning up. I had a fair guess as to who these were from.

David then handed me a lavender colored card. "This came with these" And left the room in a huff.

"Who is it from?" CeeCee asked anxiously clapping her hands from where she was seated on the window seat. "A secret admirer?" I could make out the twinkle in her eye. But she was being annoying now.

I opened the letter; it was neatly penned in a calligraphic script.

_Dear Suze,_

_Please give me another chance. That's all I ask for. I know you don't know me very well, but trust me; I will cause you no harm. Just go out for dinner with me tonight and I promise you that you won't regret it. Be ready by six, I'll pick you up. Please don't say no._

_Love,_

_Paul._

It was pretty sweet of him to send me those expensive looking flowers and take me out to dinner when all I did was treat him badly. So much for Californian hospitality.

"So, who _is _it from?" CeeCee had reached the peak of impatience now. "Suze, I promise I will come and snatch the letter if you don't tell me now."

"Paul. Slater."

That was enough for her to go quiet.

"Oh, but that's so sweet. What does it say?" I tossed the letter to her. It just took her a glimpse at it and the next thing I knew, she was over by my closet scavenging in it. "Let's get you dressed, shall we?"

"I'm not going." I replied coolly.

"Why not? The guy's surely got it bad for you. More like head over heels." See, CeeCee isn't the mushy-mushy type of girl but when she sees a good deal, she knows it.

"Hello? That guy's got dangerous stamped all over him." I said giving her the look.

"Yeah, right. Dangerous guys always send you flowers and letters and take you to dinner right?" She said sarcastically. But, well she didn't know about the double-life that I lived. "There is no way in hell that I am ever letting you no go. Just cut the guy some slack Suze."

* * *

That is how an hour later I found myself seated across the hottie Paul Slater at The Urban Tadka, the hot new restaurant in town. It was a good thing that CeeCee had forced me to dress in my new Banana Republic sheath dress.

_I must thank her for this, _I made a mental note for myself.

"I'm so glad you came," Paul said, leaning towards me. He sure was a charmer.

"Pleasure's all mine," I could be a little flirty myself.

The waiter placed two leather bound menus in front of us.

"Would you like some drinks?" He said politely.

"What would you like, Suze?" Paul asked.

"Uh…A coke's fine with me." I was twirling my napkin in my fingers.

"Two coke's, please." Paul turned towards the waiter, "I'll let you know when we're ready to order."

"Certainly, sir." The waiter walked away, leaving us alone.

"So, Suze. Tell me something about yourself…" And we talked the evening away. I found myself growing fond of him with each passing moment. I had judged him wrongly. He really wasn't a bad guy. He was a gentleman in the true word of the meaning.

I found myself opening up to him. I told him about how my mom had moved me here after she had remarried, about how my dad had passed away when I was six. And he told me about his life. He had moved here from the rainy Seattle with his parents. He had a little brother named Jack and how he enjoyed meeting new people.

By the end of the evening, I was warm for the guy's form.

* * *

"Suze, I never really thanked you for coming tonight." We were in my driveway. Paul was dropping me off. And I was correct; I did look good sitting there in his BMW.

"It really means a lot to me, you know." He sounded sincerely happy, "Ever since I saw you, I thought that you really hated me or something…"

"But, I don't hate you Paul. Whoever gave you that idea," I let out a faint giggle. "And _I _must thank _you_ for giving me such a wonderful evening." Those words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

It had been a long time since I had felt so comfortable with anyone and I was going to take advantage of it.

"That means I am forgiven?" He was leaning towards me from the driver's seat. I hadn't noticed how close he was.

_He smells so nice,_ I couldn't help thinking.

"Forgiven… for what?" My breaths were coming out ragged…His presence was clearly affecting my intelligence…

"You know, for freaking you out like that in the morning"

If I just leaned a little, I would be able to kiss his full, soft lips. Just a little closer…

"No…you…didn't freak…me out."

"C'mon Suze, you were acting as if you'd seen a ghost." He was teasing now. He picked up a stray strand of my hair and placed it behind my ear. His touch was as electric as his steely eyes.

"What-" I couldn't finish my sentence though, because in that instance his lips crushed on mine with a want so deep that mere touching wasn't enough. It was enough to hurt my lips but he was careful not to. His one hand was tracing light patterns on my back whereas the other was busy getting tangled in my long hair. His kisses were much lighter now, gentle and exploring…And then…we stopped…

The porch light went on and I could see my mom standing by the door. How embarrassing. Here I was, having a late evening rendezvous with this totally buff guy in his sexy car and there my mom was, cutting it short…

"Well…seems like you've got to go," Paul said, his voice coming out in ragged breaths.

"Yeah, I guess so. Goodnight." I opened the passenger side door and was starting to get out.

"Suze-" I turned and he held my wrist. He seemed to be contemplating whether to say his next words or not. "Well, goodnight. This was my best evening in town."

His comment made me smile, "Thank-you, sir!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight."

And that was the end of my lovely evening.

* * *

**A/N:- **_I hope to post the next chapter soon but may be I won't be able to 'cause of terminals and all. But I promise I will make it up o you 'll with the interesting character I am going to be introducing in the next chapter. Any guesses as to who _he_ (yes, he) is? Please R&R!! Thanks._


End file.
